Sakura Drops
by yuchi1994
Summary: A HieixSakuraxKurama fluffy one shot! review if you think this should be more than just a one shot!


**Sakura No Tenshi**

Sakura had been living with her grandmother for the last 3 years because her mother and father had past away when she was 13 years old, the 3rd had told Sakura about her grandmother who lived in a different World and that her home was located in a place called Tokyo. Even though Sakura lived with her grandmother for 3 years she had come to grow a great fear of leaving her room or any other area of the house. Her grandmother had tried her best to try and get her to come out of her room in the west wing of the Temple. When she tried she found her self failing every time. But her grandmother couldn't be there for her all the time, so when her grandmother would leave the temple Sakura would sneak out to the woods. Sakura really didn't know why she would go out there all the time, but every time she would come up with a reason as to why would be there the reason would then fade to the back of her mind.

To day was Sakura's 16th birthday and her grandmother had tried countless times to try and get her out of her room, it wasn't long before Sakura heard a knock at her door. Sakura sighed as she slowly made her way towards the door grasping the door handle hard and turned it to her left and pulled the door towards her a little so she could peep her emotionless eyes out the door. Over the years Sakura had returned to her shy self like she was before she had met Ino. Her fringe now covered her forehead like it did when she was younger but now her hair had grown down to her knees. The cloths she was wearing was a baggie dress that was a light white colour that reached a inch or two below her knees it also had a hood. On her feet she wore black Lolita doll shoes with ankle length white soaks.

"...Sakura are you going to come out for you birthday present I have a view guest's here today..." said Sakura's grandmother in a soft voice.

Sakura hesitated for a second before she took a slow stepping out the door and nodded slowly.

"Good girl, I think the fresh air will do you good. Come along then dear" said her grandmother as she made her way down the temple's hall.

Sakura slowly ran down the hallway making her way towards her grandmother's side.

East Wing

A room filled with four boys and a baby waited patiently.

"WHY THE HELL DID THE HAG WANT US TO COME HERE?" shouted a young man who had get black hair that was geld back.

"Calm yourself " said another young man with red long hair.  
>Before the boy with jet black hair could reply he was hit over the head by an old lady.<p>

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL TO STOP SAYING THAT!" shouted a pissed of lady.

"Ouch you old ha-umm lady why did you have to hit me that hard!" said the boy  
>"Because manners don't cost anything you idiot!" said the lady.<p>

She slowly turned back towards the direction she had entered in and made her way to the door peeping out of it, which left four very confused boys and a baby.

"...nee you can come in now dear you don't have to be nervous" the lady said.  
>Slowly a girl with long flowing pink hair came in the room nervously she looked quite short and you really couldn't see her face. She was wearing a fleece that seemed to be to big for her and baggie pants that ware black.<p>

"...this is Haruno Sakura my grand daughter she's been living her for the last 3 years..."Said the old woman.

"WHAT THREE YEARS! WHY HAVEN'T I EVER SEEN YOU?" Shouted the black haired boy.

Sakura found herself putting her hands over her ears and running out of the out of the room to her room.

"SAKURA!" Screamed her grandmother.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get her out of her room for Yusuke Urameshi!" said the old woman.

"How was I suppose to know Genkai!" shouted Yusuke.

"Kurama could you go and get her please. Her room is on the west side of the Temple" said Genkai.

"Sure" Replied Kurama as he slowly lifted himself up off of the floor.  
>Sakura's Room<p>

Sakura was sitting on her bed enjoying the peace and quiet of the room. She slowly started sing herself to sleep.

_You're giving me too many things  
>Lately you're all I need<br>You smiled at me and said,  
>Don't get me wrong I love you<br>But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
>When we are older you'll understand<br>What I meant when I said "No,  
>I don't think life is quite that simple"<br>When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>it's hard to let it go  
>The daily things that keep us all busy<br>Are confusing me  
>That's when you came to me and said,<br>Wish I could prove I love you  
>But does that mean I have to walk on water?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>It's enough when I say so<br>And maybe some things are that simple  
>Hold me<br>Whatever lies beyond this morning  
>Is a little later on<br>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
>Nothings like before<em>

Sakura was unaware of a young man with red hair was listening to her beautiful voice. He sighed before leaving and heading back to the east wing of the Temple. When he arrived back he found Genkai being held back by Hiei and Kuwabara and the baby trying to hold in his laughter at how Yusuke was holding a chair up and was shouting blood murder.

With Sakura

She sat there for almost the whole night. Her grandmother Genkai had came to see her about an hour ago saying that the young man named yuska...something was sorry about shouting like a mad man. Sakura did believe him but didn't know how to react to it so she staid in her room, Genkai also told her that they were all going to stay for the next month to train, she thought about how difficult it would be to get out of her room for the next month to go to the woods.

She turned her head to the left, towards the window and saw that it was going to rain soon. Sakura thought she would take a little stroll to the forest to clear her head of today's events. Slowly changed her cloths to a simple white kimono which had edges of green, her obi was a soft red colour which had a pattern of a green dragon woven on it.

With Hiei POV

I was making my way towards the forest for my usual midnight training when I heard slashing noises coming towards me, before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my sword and slowly made my way towards the noise prepared for the worst, but I really didn't expect the old hags grandchild to be there slashing at trees with a incredible speed. What surprised me the most was her eyes were void of any emotion, before I knew it I was walking towards her. Hey anybody would think I was crazy doing this, I mean come on anybody would if you were walking toward a mad slashing girl who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings.

"I didn't expect to find the hermit of the Temple here" I said. I found it rather funny at her shocked expression. I watched as she turned around and as soon as she saw me a sign of relieve spread across her face before she replied with" Well if it isn't the little midget from earlier!"

Oh! So she was going to play that game. Fine then be that way two can play at this!

"You can't say much! Your not so tall yourself" a spark of amusement crossed her face. So the little fairy can be emotional then.

"But I am, I'm at least 2 inches taller then you!" she said walking towards me and stood there measuring us.

"Your annoying you know that, but your amusing, Sakura right?"

"Yep!" she said with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but think "You have a beautiful smile" my eyes widened wait! Did I just say that out load. I stood there looking down waiting for a laughter but in never heard any I looked up to see a blush Sakura as shocked as I was.

"Umm t t thanks I g g guess" she said with a shutter "but I really need to get going...I guess I'll see you around... Hiei right?" she said

"Yeah" I replied in a robotic voice I heard her shift a giggle but I knew I was blushing. Before I knew it I felt a pair of lips on my cheek.

"bye" she shouted

"Bye" I mumbled still a bit stunned by the action.

NORMAL POV

Unknown to Hiei someone was watching him with jealous eyes and gave him a glare before walking off.

She couldn't believe that her inner came out acting like that, randomly going up to a stranger and kissing him on the cheek, even though she kind of liked it. But next time she was hoping that she could be the one to give him the kiss.

She knew on thing on her list to do was to set Hiei straight, I'm sorry but I have a horny inner demon in me, she thought sarcastically to her self.

Sakura was slowly walking toward her room when she heard noises coming from the bush on her right before she could react something jumped her our should I say someone(A/N: wink wink nudge nudge).

"owwie" Sakura moaned before looking down at a person who seemed to be Hugging her, to her surprise (A/N:it wasn't a surprise to me: GLARE!:...okay...O.o) she found Kurama hugging her with a sheepish foxy grin one his handsome.

Blushed slightly before asking in a shaky voice "umm I I I was k k kinda wondering when you were g g going t t to let go..."she asked o yeah Sakura way to go all Hinata from a male hugging you 'hey I kind of like this position were in' perv' she thought.  
>"Sorry I thought it was an enemy?" (AN: your lies are worse than mine and use "I was lost on the road to life!") He said sheepishly as he got up to help the young girl.

Sakura POV

I felt the weight lift of me when I found a hand stretching out towards me. I placed my hand in his finding his had very cold as though he had been out here all night. I lifted my other hand and placed it on his and began to rub it softly to warm up his icy hands.

"you know..." I began" I never got to know your name" I said whit a slight blush

"Kurama"

"Uh?"

"My name is Kurama" he said softly that I hardly heard it my self.

"It's beautiful" I said out load

I watched as he blushed I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Would you like to take stroll" I said softly to him i couldn't help but think to my self 'o god it's the Sasuke fangirl again mode'.

"well I can't decline when a beauty such as your self as asked me so kindly" he said as he did a mock bow and offering his arm out towards me ,before I knew it I was laughing at how dramatic it was as I took his arm and we walk onwards in the moon light.

Maybe, just maybe I'll get to see Kurama and Hiei a little bit more tomorrow.

...

The End

…

**Yep it's crap but what the hell! I hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
